The greatest thing you'll ever learn
by Uniqlo
Summary: In seven days, God created the world. And in seven seconds, I shattered mine. My name is Andrea but you can call me Andie. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, and love is the greatest thing that I have ever learned. Draco/OC oneshot. I didn't write this.


In seven days, God created the world. And in seven seconds, I shattered mine. My name is Andrea but you can call me a 6th year in Hogwarts and I'm... well how do I describe myself. I guess there isn't a way to really. I grew up like a princess, and hated mother never understanding the fact that I'm not always wanted her well-mannered, beautiful, intellagent daughter.I was many things..ok I was smart..but well mannered?Beautiful?Not in the at least I didn't think friends always told me how pretty I was but I never believed them.I was in to sports and video games.I ate with my hands sometimes...not in a gross wierd way or anything.I just take my food apart.I know other people who do that to.

But as tomboyish as I can be I am a romantic at heart.I have heard and read and seen love I think it's the most beautiful thing in the Iv also seen love fall that..is heart breaking.I was 14 years old when I first came to mother was going to send me to . A school, a wizard hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Albus Dumbledore. A kingdom of nights. Where the rich and powerful send their children to learn their powers. The most powerful and beautiful wizard of these was the one I loved.  
Draco. A gave her love to women. They called him the "Slytherin king or sex god", and he was the king... of Slytherin. The man I loved is... dead... When I came to Hogwarts it was 4th when the weirdest thing the sorting hat was chosing my house..it couldn't!He said I was nice and brave like Gryffindor, short tempered and sarcastic like me, True and loyal like Hufflepuff, and smart and quick-witted like guess what happend.I ended up in all of them.I didnt think it made any it didnt!But the headmaster said it was up to the hat and that the way it was going to of that I couldnt play made me I walked down the steps I saw him Draco called me over to him and his friends.

"Ello."He siad with a smirk."Ello."I said was very cute and made me kind of nerves."My names Malfoy."I was stuck in a trans for a had such nice eyes."Andie."I said with a smile."Well Andie I think we will become very good friends."

4 months later

I was sitting in the astronomy tower looking at the stars."Hey Andie."I turned to se Draco."Oh hey you." "Hey Andie I need to talk to you about something."I looked at him confused."Whats up?Im having my own little dinner want some?"He shoke his head."I'd rather, um, just get it over and done with.I was still confused thinking this must be important."Hmph. Oh. Very well. Then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with."I said patting a seat on the floor for him."I prefer to do it standing."He said even more confusing I thought."Oh."I started to held his hands in the air to stop me."You don't have to stand, I mean. It's sometimes that... It's quite long and I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think, if you're open, then you might enjoy it."I was so lost."Ok draco whats going on?"He paused for a moment."It's a little bit funny."What?"Boy this boy was spoke again."This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Is this ok? Is this what you want?"I looked at him."Oh are you doing poetry?Cool show me what you got."I hoped that was what he was doing."I do have money I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I were a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions a traveling show. I know it's not much..."I didnt know how to react to this he seemed kind of I just nodded."Very nice." "But it's the best I can do."He happend next shooked the hell out of me.

_"My gift is my song And this one's for you._  
_You can tell everybody That this is your song._  
_It may be quite simple but Now that it's done._  
_Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world._  
_Sat on the roof And I kicked off the moss._  
_Well some of the verses Well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind While I wrote this song._  
_It's for people like you That keep it turned on._  
_So excuse me forgetting, But these things I do._  
_You see I've forgotten If they're green or they're blue._  
_Anyway the thing is, What I really mean, Yours' are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._  
_And you can tell everybody This is your song."_

It may be quite simple, but Now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world!

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the WOOORLD...!"  
He looked down on me..."Andie..I really care for you.."Thats when I for you?I really care for you?No I love you but I care for you.I knew it was too good to be true."Draco...Were are you going with you in love with me..or..or what..I just don't undrrstand."I said confused but I found myself laughing at it all."I can't fall in love with anyone" He said sad."Can't... fall... in love? But, a life without love, that's... terrible... "I said shocked."No, being on your death-bed, that's terrible."He said I shook my head, no."No! Love is like oxygen!"He looked at me like I was insaine."What?"I smiled."Love is a many splendor things. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

4 months later

I had convinced Draco love was worth a were was today that he said we needed to-night he toke me to the astronomy tower."Listen Andie..there something I have to tell you but I don't know how you will react."I was scared..was he breaking up with me?"Whats wrong.""Im...a deatheater."I almost choked on air."Wha-what..""Dont hate me..please dont hate me.."He said clutching my hand tightly.I didnt know what to say or what to do."He grabed his arm.I knew what that ment."I have to go he kissed me and left.I was numb..I..I didnt know how to feel.

Draco's pov  
I left Andie there I hope she doesnt hate me.I love her so much..."Draco"The drak lord said.I bowed"Draco I understand you are seeing this correct?"I stiffined how did he know?"Yes My lord." "Leave her."I was shocked."I...what.."He smirked."Draco..We are creatures of the underworld..we cant afford to love."His smirk remained in its place."If you don't..I will have her killed.""Killed.."I said couldnt.."Killed"He repeated"She'll fight for me..she wont leave me."His smirk turned into a smile."Not if you make her belive you dont love her."I was so unprepared for this.I couldnt do that."Your a talented boy Draco..you know you can do her Draco...Hurt her to save her."I walked out the room and softly sang to myself."Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight... you're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please believe me when I say I love you.." I told Blaise everything..I always did.  
He looked at me with simpithy."Draco, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden boy whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels. But I know about art and love, if only because I long for it with every fiber of my loves you..She loves you Draco...And things arent always as the seem.I looked into the fire of the common room."Everything is exactly the way it seems."

Andie's pov  
Its been a week since Draco said it was over.I hadnt eaten or slept.I just sat in my room all day..every day.1 year later.I walked down the familiar walls of hogwarts..my last year I thought.I had seen Draco come and hurt to see him but it felt good to know he was one day I got and owl..from a man named that was Draco's father. I opened it.

Andie Maori, I am to inform you that Draco was announced dead today at was killed by the Dark lord for not following his was his wish to tell you he loved you and to tell yours and his story..he also said..he will always be with you.  
Lucius Malfoy

I read the letter 10 more times before it all sunk ..was turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And then, one not-so-very special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever.

It started..God created the world in 7 seven seconds I destroyed name is Andrea,but you can can call me Andie.

And it ended..There was a boy..A very strange..inchanted say he traveled very far..over land and then one day..one ordinary day...this he said to me...The greates thing..you'll ever learn..is just to love..and be loved in.. end...


End file.
